


It's the Little Things

by Nadat



Category: Dragon Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadat/pseuds/Nadat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a Kink Meme Prompt - The children of Kirkwall know who the Champion is and like to pretend to play out his adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Full Kinkmeme prompt: The children of Kirkwall all know who The Champion is, and about the party of warriors who fight with them.
> 
> Sometimes in their games they will pretend to be Hawke and various other grownups of Kirkwall like the Knight Commander and the Grand Cleric. 
> 
> Varric comes upon one of these games, and their childish renditions of his friends, and is Greatly Amused. (Although maybe not so amused at their imitation of him!)

“It’s my turn to be the Champion!”

While ordinarily Varric didn’t pay too much attention to the kids playing in the streets in Lowtown, this time he looked up from the leather goods stall he’d been perusing. 

A short and skinny girl with a mop of dirty blonde hair was holding a stick high in the air. “This is my sword! The sword of the Champion!”

A boy with hair as black as coal glared. “I wanna be him!”

A redhead snorted, pulling on her braid. “Who cares? I’m Aveline! I’m Guard-Captain! And I’m gonna arrest all of you anyway so it doesn’t matter who you are!”

“Nuh-uh!” A boy who seemed to be the cleanest out of all of them, with nearly-white hair and pointed ears that told of his heritage, pointed at the redhead. “You can’t arrest me! I’m the ‘postate and you can’t arrest postates because you’re not a Templar!”

In the meantime the blonde girl and dark-haired boy had resorted to arguing with fists, kicking and pulling hair. Varric leaned back against a nearby building, staying in the shadows, watching with amusement.

The redhead puffed up. “Then I’m the Knight Commander and I’m gonna arrest only you!”

“And me!” The girl speaking couldn’t have been more than five, tiny with hair as brown as the dust the squabbling pair stirred up. “I’m a mage too! I’m the other postate!”

“A-pos-tate,” the redhead corrected.

The elf shot the redhead a look. “You didn’t correct me.”

The redhead shrugged. “You aren’t learning to talk still. Momma says that we gotta learn how to speak well and then we ain’t gotta be in lowtown no longer.”

“Any longer.” A pair of twin boys joined them, both with dark brown hair and a smattering of freckles. Varric wasn’t sure which had spoken, though the one in a purple shirt was standing a little closer to the group while the blue-shirt twin seemed to be lingering back. They were both a bit bigger than the rest of the group, though still small. Varric pinged them for being twelve or thirteen at most.

Purple-shirt stepped between the two who wanted to be Champion, pulling them apart. “Tessa, you were Champion two days ago. Micah, you were yesterday. Let someone else be Hawke.”

Both pouted, but the little former-postate put her hand in the air. “Me? Me? I wanna kill a high dragon too! I’m gonna when I get big and strong!”

Micah snorted. “You can’t be Hawke. You’re the shortest of all of us. You’re Varric.”

The five-year-old looked like she was about to cry. “Don’t wanna be Varric. He doesn’t even have a beard! Dwarves are ‘posed to have beards!”

That wasn’t right. Varric was no longer that amused by her.

“Who all is claimed?” It was the blue-shirt-wearing twin.

“I’m Isabela,” Tessa declared. “I can kiss all of you and you’d like it.” That was getting better, in Varric’s mind.

“You’re not kissing me,” Micah said. “Girls have germs.”

“Do not!” And with that, Tessa and Micah were swinging at each other again.

“They should be Anders and Fenris,” the smallest one said, winning Varric’s heart right back.

Purple-shirt nodded. “Tessa, you’re Fenris. Micah, you’re Anders. Now fight the right way.” The pair ignored the guidance, still seemingly attempting to knock each other out.

“I wanted to be Anders,” said the Elf. “I wanted to be a mage and not a girl.”

The twins shared a glance. “You could be First Enchanter?” blue-shirt offered.

The new Orsino broke into a grin. “Yeah! I’m Orsino!”

“That’s not that great because I’m Meredith.” The red-head had her arms crossed and was eyeing ‘Orsino.’

“Don’t worry, Orsino!” It was the littlest again. “I’m Hawke! I’ll save all the mages! All of them! Even the old ones!”

“You can’t,” said ‘Meredith.’ “Mages are dangerous and shouldn’t be saved. They’re bad.”

“Are not! I’m Hawke! I can save anyone!”

“This is boring,” ‘Meredith’ replied. “You can’t save anyone. None of us can save anyone. We’re not the Champion. And the Champion doesn’t have time to care about any of us down here. This game is stupid. Hawke’s not gonna save any of us.”

The group stared at her. Even Tessa and Micah had stopped fighting. Varric waited, because he wasn’t in the market alone. He rarely came to the market alone, mostly because there was too much to carry home, and partly because he’d gotten used to traveling with people. 

Hawke stepped out from behind the next stall, walking over to the group slowly. The little Hawke noticed him first, her eyes going wide. Others turned one by one, and by the time he’d joined them all were staring at him. 

“Maybe if you told Hawke what you needed saving from, he could,” Hawke said. 

Varric snorted. “Too softhearted,” he muttered. 

“As if you weren’t listening in,” Isabela murmured from a shadow near him.

“You mean you weren’t too busy kissing everyone to overhear?” Varric grinned, looking over at her.

“Everyone does like it,” Anders joked, looking up from the rings he’d been browsing. 

“Bianca’s all I need,” Varric said. 

“Right, right. Should we maybe intervene before we wind up spending the whole day retrieving children’s toys from rooftops because our fearless leader is going to save everyone today?” Despite her words, Isabela didn’t look like she was about to move.

“I hope we retrieve kittens instead.” Anders glanced over. “But it won’t be a bad way to spend a day.”

“You just like them because they were going to rescue all the mages,” Varric said.

Before Anders could reply, Hawke rejoined them with his littlest fan riding on his shoulders and a flock of kids following him. “Shall we deal with some bullies and retrieve some lost toys?” 

Varric patted Bianca. “Time to show some people what a beardless dwarf can do.”

“While kissing everyone,” Isabela added.

“You can do the kissing, Rivaini.”

“Gladly.”

A hushed chorus of ‘ew’ rose from behind the group as they set off to save the day for a few smaller clients.


End file.
